Encuentro
by Sonohrina
Summary: Gaara le da igual buscar una chica para que este con el el resto de su vida, pero que pasa cuando salva a sakura de ser violada
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentro**

En la aldea de la arena se encontraba el Kazekague Sabaku No Gaara, se encontraba en su oficina con sus hermanos

**Gaara hasta cuando estarás solo, ya es hora de que busques una pareja –**decía temari muy cabreada-

**Eso es algo que yo decido y adivina que no me importa – **dijo muy serio mirando a su hermana-

**Ósea que piensas morir virgen no hermanito –**dijo kankuro a modo de burla-

**Y si es así que te importa kankuro, ahora déjenme en paz tengo trabajo – **dijo gaara tomando unos documentos del escritorio-

**No te dejare en paz… a menos claro de que me prometes ir con kankuro y conmigo a tomar algo que dices –** dijo temari quitándole los documentos

**NO- **dijo como si nada-

**Gaara hablo enserio –**dijo temari con un aura de maldad alrededor-

**Bien… pero ahora largo –**dijo quitándole los documentos y comenzar a leerlos-

**Nos vemos hermanito.. y si no vienes vendré por ti –**dijo saliendo de la oficina junto a kankuro-

En la entrada de la aldea de la arena van llegando unos hermanos, el mayor Haku y la menor Sakura Momoshi hijos del ninja más poderoso de la aldea oculta entre la neblina ZABUZA MOMOSHI.

**Haku hace un poco de calor acá verdad – **dijo sakura con las mejillas muy rojas por el calor-

**Sí, pero es porque la neblina es más fresca, ya te acostumbraras –** dijo haku sonriente-

**Bien vayamos al hotel y luego a conocer te parece –** dijo sakura

**Si tengo ganas de conocer chicas después de todo **–dijo haku con tono pícaro

**Mujeriego todos los hombres son iguales **– dijo sakura – "**por eso sigo siendo virgen, quiero perder mi virginidad con alguien virgen no con un experto" **pensó

**Ahahaha tonta vamos –**dijo haku encaminándose a un hotel-

Ya en el bar estaban los hermanos sabaku no, todos tomaban pero gaara apenas probaba su cerveza**.**

**Gaara porque has rechazado a todas las chicas, si se me lanzaran a mí ya hubiera llevado a varias a casa–**dijo kankuro celoso-

**Ese eres tú. a mí no me gusta esto, es mas ya me voy nos vemos mañana –**dijo levantándose de la silla y encaminándose a la salida trasera-

**Narra Sakura:**

Estaba en ese bar ya aburrida pues no tomo, haku estaba besándose con una chica, por lo que me despedí y decidí marcharme, para mi mala suerte la entrada principal está llena así que Salí por la de atrás.

Todo iba bien hasta que sentí a un tipo tomarme de la cintura y pegarme a la pared. El hombre apestaba a alcohol e intentaba besarme, en ese momento lamente no ser ninja como papa o haku. Empecé a sentir al hombre subirme el vestido estraple que tenía y meter su mano por m entrepierna grite e intente empujarlo pero era más grande. En ese momento pensé **"Va a violarme". **El muy animal me coloco de espalda a él y me bajo mis bragas supe que ya lo iba hacer, no me quedo de otra que llorar, pero de repente oí un grito y un crujido de huesos.

Estaba en shock por lo que ni me acomode el vestido ni volteé solo llore, en un momento sentí una mano que subía mis bragas y me bajaba el vestido hasta quedar acomodado, sentí esa mano en mi hombro y me sentí tranquila gire y allí lo vi.

Es un chico de cabello rojo alborotado, tez blanca, ojos agua marina y un tatuaje en su frente, simplemente lo abrace y llore en su pecho que se sentía fuerte.

**Narr Gaara:**

Cuando iba saliendo del bar escuche un grito y mire hacia donde creí escucharlo, y de inmediato vi a un hombre intentando violar a una chica, esto me hierve la sangre por lo que con mi arena lo quite y sin pensarlo rompí su cuello; vi hacia donde estaba la chica y supuse que estaba aún asustaba pues no intento acomodarse su vestido, vi sus bragas en sus tobillos y sin imaginarlo guie mi vista hacia su parte anatomía, lo cual me puso rojo como mi cabello; decidí omitir eso caminar a ella me incline tome sus bragas y las lleve a su lugar, baje su vestido y al ver que temblaba toque su hombro y esta giro.

Al girar solo pude ver sus ojos jade, su cabello rosa, su piel blanca y su rostro hermoso pero lleno de miedo, no dije nada pero ella se aferró en un abrazo a mí y al sentir su llanto solo pude abrazarla; aunque nunca allá hecho esto con alguien.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de haberse encontrado en tan horrible situación, sakura sollozaba sobre el pecho de gaara y este solo la abrazaba, hasta que el decidió romper el silencio.

**Narra Sakura**

**Disculpa, ya estas mejor –**dijo el chico en voz ronca que me dio tranquilidad

**Si, gracias –** dije separándome de el

**Bien, dime donde te estas hospedando porque obviamente no eres de suna –** me dijo alejándose más de mi

**Yo soy de la aldea de la neblina, estoy en el hotel lunasur –** le dije sin mirarlo por vergüenza

**Ven conmigo te acompañare –** dijo casi como orden, poniéndome en alerta de nuevo, acaso el quería hacerme daño también

**No yo puedo buscar a mi hermano –** le dije alejándome de el

**No, escucha no voy hacerte daño soy el kazekage mi deber es proteger asi que no voy a dañarte vamos –** dijo poniéndose en marcha mientras dos ambus se acercaban a el y le decían señor, el hizo un gesto y estos se retiraron

**Está bien, gracias –**le dije caminando a su lado

No dijimos nada en el camino, pero podía notar como los aldeanos se inclinaban y saludaban con respeto al hombre que me salvo, al llegar al hotel todos nos miraban subimos hasta el piso donde se encontraba mi habitación al llegar a una puerta

**Disculpe gracias por salvarme y acompañarme, soy sakura momoshi –**dije mirándolo a la cara

**No fue nada, un placer soy Sabaku No Gaara –** me dijo mirándome, se inclinó en despido y al enderezarse se giro rumbo a la salida

**Oye.. **–Dije tomándolo por el brazo- **por favor mi hermano no va a volver hoy y no quiero quedarme sola, no conozco a nadie –**le dije y de nuevo mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir

**Narra Gaara**

Ya me marchaba, cuando sentí un apretón leve en mi brazo, cuando gira la vi con lagrima en sus ojos jade y me pedía quedarme con ella, por alguna razón no pude negarme yo quería quedarme con ella y protegerla de que ningún otro maldito le hiciera nada. Ahora la pregunta es porque

**No llores –**le dije acercándome a ella y limpiando sus lágrimas –** no voy a dejarte sola puedes confiar en mi**

**Gracias –** sonrió y me abrazo cosa que me gusto, acaso kankuro tenía razón solo una chica puede darte escalofríos al tocarte y querer quedarte cerca de ella

**Ahora entremos, quieres –** le dije ella se separó de mí y busco su llave, al abrir entre y todo estaba acomodado.

**Adelante, oye gaara quieres cenar –** dijo mirándome

**No gracias –** dije tranquilo sentándome en el sofá

**Gaara, no te conozco y lo que pase hace un momento fue horrible, pero tú me ayudaste y no sé cómo agradecerte – **dijo acercándose, pero su tobillo se dobló por lo que resbalo y callo sentada en mis piernas en una posición que dejaba cerca nuestros rostros

**Yo no… -**no pude seguir hablando mis palabras se quedaron en mi garganta al ver los labios de sakura y luego sus ojos

**Lo… lo siento kazekage – **dijo aun sentada en mis piernas y mirándome a los ojos y por inercia nos estábamos acercándonos poco a poco y a una milésima de que nuestros labios se juntaran ella se levantó rápidamente su rostro era como un tomate de rojo

**Yo no puedo besarlo, no porque no quiera porque por alguna razón lo deseo pero no lo conozco y hace un momento alguien intento –**se cayó y entendí

**Sakura entiendo lo que dices –** le dije acercándome a ella lentamente a ella, pero esta retrocedía sonreí pues entendí algo que me negaba que podía sentir– **no te hare daño solo te estoy diciendo que te entiendo yo tampoco puedo besarte pero lo deseo, yo.. Aunque no lo creas eres la primera que llama mi atención, la única que me parece atractiva – **me acerque a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos –** sakura me gustas y nunca eh besado a una chica, mi vida no es exactamente una común, por eso te pido permiso para besarte **


	3. Chapter 3

**Narra Gaara:**

**sakura me gustas y nunca eh besado a una chica, mi vida no es exactamente una común, por eso te pido permiso para besarte – **dije muy cerca de sus labios ella asintió y cuando iba a besarla

Desperté en mi habitación, ya era de mañana **"era un sueño" **pensé, me senté en la cama

"**porque soñé contigo sakura" –**dije levantándome de la cama y acercándome a la ventana para mirar la aldea

**Recuerdo**

**Gaara algún día te enamoraras –** dijo baki

**No será así, no me apetece estar por ahí tomado de mano y besándome – **dije caminando a su lado

**Ahaha, si claro, solo espera que llegue tu otra mitad y te enamoraras solo con verla una vez en tu vida, ahora solo tienes 18–** dijo tocándome el hombro

**Es patético lo que dices, como alguien se enamora sin conocer a esa persona además las mujeres son unas lanzadas baki y ninguna de mi edad sabe lo que es ser pura –**dije como si nada

**Algún día, vendrás a preguntarme que te pasa con una chica y hay estaré para ti-**dijo mientras se alejaba

**Lo que tú digas – **le dije

**Fin del recuerdo**

**Amor a primera vista –** suspire- **es absurdo - **dije revolviendo mi cabello

**Gaara que es absurdo –**dijo temari entrando sin tocar

**Acaso no sabes tocar –**le dije fastidiado –

**Toque mil veces y nadie respondió, pensé que no estabas pero veo que estabas metido en tus pensamientos –**dijo acercándose

**Hmp, como sea, ira a ducharme para irme al despacho – **dije caminando a mi baño dejando a temari

Al entrar en la ducha recordé que la noche anterior vi la anatomía de cierta chica con la que soñé y ante este recuerdo mi anatomía reacciono

**Ash, tendré que solucionar esto antes de salir –**dije al ver como mi miembro se estimuló ante este recuerdo, no tuve de otra que estimularlo

**Narra Sakura**

**Sakura porque no me llamaste, tu eres más importante que cualquier persona –** dijo haku tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa donde desayunábamos

**Ya te dije que no fue necesario, el chico que me salvo me acompaño hasta aquí **–le dije mientras acariciaba su mano

**Quien es debo agradecerle lo que hizo por ti –**me dijo soltando mi mano y tomando un poco de café

**Dijo que se llama gaara y que era el kazekage –**de repente me vi bañada con café, el cual haku había escupido

**El kazekage –** dijo atónito – **Sakura segura que era el, porque según nuestro padre el kazekage nunca abraza mujeres y mucho menos las acompaña a su habitación –**dijo limpiando su boca

**Porque no, me pareció muy educado y cariñoso cuando me estaba calmando –**dije poniéndome de pie- **ahora me voy a duchar de nuevo por tu culpa, y mira que me debes una blusa el café la daño –** dije encaminándome al baño

**Si si ponlo en mi cuenta ahahah – **dijo recogiendo la mesa

Ya en mi baño, entre a la ducha y al abrir la llave lo recordé

**Recuerdo:**

**Disculpe gracias por salvarme y acompañarme, soy sakura momoshi **–dije mirándolo a la cara

**No fue nada, un placer soy Sabaku No Gaara – **me dijo mirándome, se inclinó en despido y al enderezarse se giró rumbo a la salida

**Oye.. **–Dije tomándolo por el brazo-** por favor mi hermano no va a volver hoy y no quiero quedarme sola, no conozco a nadie –**le dije y de nuevo mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir –**podría decirle al vigilante del hotel que no deje subir a nadie**\- le dije soltándolo

**Si claro –**dijo mirándome –**pero ya no debes llorar –**dijo tranquilo poniéndose en marcha de nuevo

**Fin del Recuerdo**

**Gracias Gaara **– dije con una sonrisa

Luego de ducharme y arreglarme decidí salir a caminar, ya que haku había salido y no quería quedarme sola, media hora de camino y encontré un parque aunque aquí en suna no hay árboles, solo arena seguí de largo mirando los locales de los aldeanos por donde había pasado la noche anterior con él.

Al recordarlo sonreí, **"hay sakura a ti como que te gusto gaara" **pensé y por distraída choque con alguien tirando sus cosas

**Oh, lo lamento permítame ayudarle soy muy distraída –**dije sin mirar a la persona

**No se preocupe señorita, la novia de nuestro Kazekage no tiene por qué recoger nada –** dijo tomando mi mano y levantarme impidiendo que recoja algo, **"un momento novia del kazekage" **pensé

**Disculpe que dijo –**le pregunte

**Ayer la vimos pasar con el kazekage y el nunca camina con nadie que no sea baki o uno de sus hermanos, además otros los vieron entrar en el hotel y abrazados en la discoteca –**dijo sonriente- **gracias a dios nuestro gaara encontró a alguien tan linda como tú – **recogió sus cosas, se inclinó y se marchó dejándome con un lo en mi cabeza

**Narra Gaara**

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que

**GAARA! –** escuche el grito de mis dos hermanos que entraron al despacho

**Porque entrar así-**dije

**Aquí las preguntas la hacemos nosotros – **dijo temari quitándome los documentos de mi mano

**Ahora explícate –**dijo kankuro sentándose

**De qué hablan – **les dije-

**Dime hermanito quien es la chica que es tu novia** – dijo emocionada, "**esperen dijo novia" pensé**

**De que novia hablan –**les dije confundido

**No te hagas gaara, a eso te referías con absurdo esta mañana verdad – **dijo cruzando sus brazos

**Yo no tengo novia, n..- **kankuro me interrumpió

**No te hagas ya lo sabemos todo, te vieron con ella desde la disco abrazándose luego caminando juntos, cosa que mi hermano no haces, y entrando a el hotel lunasur, ahora me dirás que mentimos –**dijo orgulloso

**No es así, si la abrase, si caminamos juntos y si la acompañe al hotel, pero solo porque es una chica de la neblina que casi es violada en mi presencia –**dijo sin expresión

**Pues si así fuera los aldeanos están felices por ti, no quieren verte solo y con tan linda pelirosa yo lo pensaría mejor **–dijo kankuro

**Encárguense de los papeles debo salir** – dije levantándome de mi asiento –

**Claro claro, debes buscar a tu novia – **dijo temari

**Ya basta-**le dije mirándola serio

Salí de la oficina y desde que Salí del edificio todos me saludaban y felicitaban por tan linda novia, que tendríamos hijos hermosos, que fortalecerá los lazos con la neblina, cuando será el matrimonio, cuando la presentara formalmente, muchas preguntas a las que no sabía que decir revolví mi cabello y al mirar al frente la vi

Allí estaba ella con el cabello rosa suelto unos jins y blusa simple oliendo unas flores que la hacían ver hermosa "**hermosa, si lo es pero que me importa eso a mí" **pensé y en ese instante ella volteo me vio y sonrió, Me acerque a ella

**Buenos días, disculpa pero debemos hablar –**le dije

**Si claro –**me dijo devolviendo las flores a su cesta

**Kazekage, a su novia le gustaron las rosas porque no le regala una **–me dijo la anciana que vendía las flores

**No es necesario –**dijo sakura sonriendo

**Toma una –**le dije mirándola

**Pero… **-la interrumpí-

**Solo será una no es problema –**le dije tomando una y entregándosela para luego pagarle a la anciana

**Gracias –**me dijo con una sonrisa mirando la rosa-


	4. Chapter 4

**Narra Gaara:**

Caminamos durante un tiempo a la vista de toda la aldea que no dejaba de sonreírnos, a ser sincero me pareció excelente que ahora a la gente que protejo me mire sin miedo ahora me miran como un igual solo por ir al lado de una chica de la creen que estoy enamorado y ella de mi eso es absurdo y confuso. Una anciana se acercó a nosotros

**Señor kazekage me alegra que consiguiera novia, todos pensamos que aún estaba lleno de maldad y a ser sincero le teníamos pero ahora podemos confiar en usted y en que ya no queda rastro de ese horrible monstruo, ahora es humano ** **–**dijo tomando la mano de sakura y sonriéndole

**Gracias, pero debemos retirarnos –**dije tomando la mano de sakura que me miro con cierta duda, al estar solos nos sentamos en una banca en el parque

**Pensé que ibas hablar de que todo fue un error de los aldeanos, pero veo que tú tienes otra día, no es así –** dijo sakura mirando la rosa y luego mirándome a mi

**En verdad fue un error de ellos, y venia aclarar todo para ponerle fin al rumor, pero… –**ella me interrumpió

**Pero tu pueblo ahora no te teme, según lo que dijo la señora al ser yo tu supuesta novia te hace humano, además hoy por ahí que eras despiadado y no te importaba nadie–** dijo sonriendo y oliendo la rosa

**En eso tienes razón –**dije como si nada

**Pero sabes algo, -**dijo mirándome – **no veo que seas ese hombre que ellos dicen – **dijo tomando mi mano y sonriendo

**No me conoces como para decir eso –**le dije mirando nuestras manos unidas

**Gaara, me salvaste anoche y con eso es suficiente como para saber que no eres malo –** dijo sonriendo y mirándome

**Como lo haces –** suspire y me miro extrañada

**Hacer que –**dijo soltando mi mano

**Hacerme hablar tanto y poderme tocar sin que mi arena te haga daño –**le dije mirando hacia adelante –

**Supongo que es porque también te caí bien –**dijo

**Hmp, como sabes que me caíste bien –**dije

**Simple, me regalaste esta rosa sin ninguna obligación –**dijo tomando la rosa y sonriendo, luego se levantó y me extendió su mano - **Caminamos**

**Narra Sakura**

Me levante y le pedí que camináramos, definitivamente gaara me atrae, pero él no vee nada en mi

**Por cierto que haces en suna**–me dijo mirando al frente

**Estoy de vacaciones con mi hermano –**le dije

**Y porque no está aquí contigo – **me dijo sonando algo molesto

**Supongo que aún no sabe que Sali a caminar –** dije mirándolo – **y para ser sincera lo prefiero asi, amo a mi hermano pero el necesita hacer su vida –**dije oliendo la rosa

**Que quieres decir –**dijo- **no creo que sea sobreprotector por lo que ocurrió anoche –** dijo mirándome y deteniendo su paso

**No es eso, mama murió cuando nacimos, él no tiene pareja ni nada solo por estar a mi lado porque nuestro padre trabaja mucho –**dije mirandolo – **odio estar sola y él lo sabe**

**Estar solo no es cómodo para nadie –**dijo revolviendo su cabello que lo hacía ver sexy

**Tú también odias estar solo**–dije mirándolo a la cara

**Si –**me dijo como si nada

**Pero ya no más, tienes un pueblo que te ama**–Dije tomándolo por el brazo-

**No lo ves, solo me aman porque creen que tengo algo contigo –**dijo quitándome suavemente de su brazo

**No es así –** dije mirándolo – **por ejemplo, mira la rosa ella está envuelta en espinas y no por eso deja de ser bella y amada – **dije dándole la rosa

**Ella se marchita con el paso del tiempo y deja de ser amada**– dijo funciendo el ceño

**Gaara crees que no eres querido y que no puedes llamar la atención de alguna chica que te amé **realmente – dije sin pensar- **acaso crees que eres menos que los demás** – dije un poco molesta – **déjame decirte que te conocí ayer y no creo que seas menos que nadie o por lo menos para mí no lo eres**

El me miro confundido - **a que te refieres - **me dijo acercándose a mi cosa que me puso nerviosa pero no para temerle

**Debo irme –**dije rápidamente

**No, respóndeme por favor–** dijo tomando mi mano impidiendo mi partida, y sintiendo mi cuerpo estremecerse por su toque

**Me pareces un chico lindo, y sabes que es difícil que algún chico me parezca lindo y me importe –**le dije

**No comprendo –**me dijo sin soltarme – **acaso quieres decir que te gusto – **dijo con una mirada suave

**Exactamente gustar gustar no, pero si aunque solo nos conozcamos de ayer –**le dije con un pequeño sonrojo en mi rostro y él tenía un sonrojo muy leve

**Narra Gaara**

Cuando me dijo eso no pude evitar recordar lo que había soñado con ella y lo que baki me dijo

**De casualidad no sientes que me conoces de antes –** le pregunte necesitaba saber esa respuesta

**Así es, acaso tú también lo sientes-** me dijo tímidamente

**Si, lo siento y no entiendo por qué –**le dije confundido

**Que bella pareja hacer señor kazekage –**dijo un señor al ver que yo tenía su mano y en la otra una rosa

**Eso es romántico –**dijo la esposa-

**Gracias** – dijo Sakura sonriendo

**Disculpa –**le dije soltándola con un rubor en mis mejillas al igual que ella

**No tranquilo –**dijo sonriendo y bajando la mirada

**Por qué no lo negaste –**le pregunte

**Por qué no lo hiciste tu hace rato y comprando la rosa lo certificaste –**dijo ella sin mirarme

No pude decir nada, ella tenía razón nunca lo desmentí

**A lo mejor no te molesta que lo crean al igual que a mi no me molesta**–dijo amigablemente

**Que hare** – dije en voz alta –

**Ignóralo y desmiéntelo cuando creas que debes hacerlo –**dijo sonriendo y comenzando a caminar

**Que, espera - **la tome del brazo- **tu podrías hacer eso por mi sin conocerme**

**Ya te dije que siento que te conozco y que me pareces lindo, no me molesta en tanto no quieras besarme –**me dijo sonriendo

**Hablas enserio, fingirías ser mi novia para que mi pueblo crea en mí y no vea como** **monstruo** –le dije mirándola a los ojos

**Así es, para estamos los amigos o no –**me dijo quitándome la rosa de mi mano

**Supongo, pero nadie debe saberlo solo nosotros –**le dije y no entiendo el por qué, acaso quería hacerme la idea de que nadie más la se le acercara

**Es un trato kazekage **–me dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazando los dedos **– **

**No es necesario, hacer eso sabes –**dije sonriéndole

**Si lo es –**me dijo – **sobre todo si te veo sonreír de nuevo "NOVIO" – **sonrió y no me solté

**No es enserio lo sabes, no**–le pregunte divertido viendo cómo se sonrojaba-

**Lo sé, pero así si haku me ve no dudara de ello –**me dijo, y por alguna razón no quería que ella me soltara la mano

Acaso baki tenía razón y comportarse de manera tan irracional con alguien que apenas conoces es porque esa persona te gusto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narra Sakura:**

Caminamos tomados de las manos durante un tiempo a la vista de toda la aldea que no dejaba de sonreírnos, la verdad no me molesta estar cerca de gaara, a decir verdad disfruto de su compañía

**Sakura****–**dijo haku sorprendido cuando me vio tomada de mano con gaara

**Hola haku –**dije sonriendo – **él es gaara mi novio, gaara él es haku mi hermano**

**Un placer haku –** dijo gaara soltando mi mano y colocándola enfrente de haku en modo de saludo

**Un placer… –**dijo el tomando la mano de gaara

**Y como es que son novios si se conocieron ayer–** dijo sonriendo y con mirada de interrogación

**En eso tienes razón –**dije como si nada – **pero me siento muy bien cerca de el y el siente lo mismo**

**Escucha no tengo malas intenciones -**dijo gaara tomando mi mano de nuevo – **solo queremos ver si esto funciona ya que nos sentimos bien junto a la otra persona –**dijo muy serio

**Si si, pero el que seas kazekage no significa que no te vigilare, no permitiré que dañes a sakura –**dijo haku muy serio

**No le hare daño, tienes mi palabra tanto de kage como de hombre –** dijo con el semblante serio

**Aun así te vigilare, recuerda que ahora soy tu cuñado mi deber es no llevarme bien contigo –** dijo en suspiro haku

**Haku! –**dije

**Está bien, como digas –**dijo gaara sin ninguna reacción –

**GAARA –**dijo una rubia acercándose junto a un chico con la cara pintada

**HMP, que ocurre temari –** Dijo más serio aun

**Ves que era verdad, porque demonios no nos dijiste si tenías novia –**dijo colocando sus manos en la cadera señal de enojo

**Narra gaara**

Y ahora después de lidiar con mi "cuñado" ahora debo lidiar con mis hermanos

**Tampoco es una odisea o si**– dije pellizcándome el puente de la nariz

**Que no! Ósea toda la aldea habla de ello, hasta llegan cartas de las otras naciones, sobre todo de la aldea de la neblina –**dijo molesta y emocionada

**Oye hermanito que tierno eres –**dijo kankuro señalando la mano de sakura y la mía que aún seguían unidas y la rosa en su otra mano

**Ella es mi nueva hermana por derecho –** dijo temari haciendo ruborizar a sakura – **es muy linda, hasta se ve tierna e inocente–**dijo acercándose más a sakura

**Debe de serlo para estar contigo gaara –**dijo kankuro- **es decir, eres muy feo para ella, sabes yo soy mejor partido que el –** dijo mirando de cerca a sakura

**Basta déjela en paz –**dije mirándolos –

**Y bien linda cuál es tu nombre yo soy kankuro hermano de gaara –**dijo kankuro enderezándose

**Y yo soy temari**–dijo está mirándolo

**Un placer soy sakura momoshi –**dijo sonriendo y de manera tranquila

**Qué lindo nombre, sobre todo el apellido **–dijo temari- **gaara si le haces daño iniciaras la proxima guerra ninja, ya sabes cómo es zabuza – **dijo temari riéndose

**Conocen a nuestro padre –** dijo haku

**Asi es –** dijo temari – **supongo que eres el gemelo **

**Si **– dijo

**Asi que ya asustaste a mi hermano, o mejor ya lo amenazaste ** – dijo kankuro- **gaara y aun te falta la amenaza de tu suegro – **dijo comenzando a reírse

**Ya basta, dejen los juegos y sean serios –**les dije frunciendo el seño

**Ok ok –**dijo kankuro

**Haku cuanto tiempo se quedaran–** dijo temari

**Muy poco –**dijo serio

**Porque –**dijo con curiosidad –

**Yo debo volver pronto para trabajar en unas misiones **– dijo tranquilo

**Narra Sakura**

Ok los hermanos de gaara son simpáticos

**Sakura y tú también tienes misiones –** me pregunto kankuro

**Eh no, yo no soy ninja-** le dije

**Kankuro ella no es ninja –**dijo temari

**Pero como, gaara como piensas estar con alguien que no es ninja, será un blanco fácil para cualquiera de tus enemigos –**dijo kankuro alarmado

**No tiene nada que ver, siempre estará un ninja con ella cuando yo no esté a su lado –**dijo gaara haciéndome palpitar rápidamente el corazón al decir eso-

**Ella no está sola** – dijo haku

**Si si pero igual es un riesgo –**dijo kankuro

**Calmate idiota, gaara sabe lo que hace además nosotros igual debemos cuidarla –**dijo temari sonriendo, yo no sabía que decir

**En fin, nos retiramos con su permiso–**dijo gaara llevándome de la mano

**Gaara es verdad que alguien puede hacerme daño y porque –**dije con cierto nerviosismo

**Así es sakura, supuestamente eres mi pareja y para ellos serás mi punto débil y pueden hacerte mil cosas solo para herirme**–dijo

**Incluso abusar de mi** – pregunte con un hilo de voz–

**Así es sakura –**dijo deteniendo su andar para pararse enfrente de mi

**Pero… y…. yo –**mis palabras se trancaron en mi garganta y baje la mirada-

**No te asustes yo te protegeré lo prometo–**me dijo levantando mi rostro y al verlo a los ojos me dio tranquilidad

**Está bien, confió en ti** –le dije abrazándolo

**Porque haces eso –**me dijo empujándome suavemente de el

**Hacer que –**pregunte

**No te molesta tocarme o acercarte a mi e incluso finges ser mi novia**** no te entiendo**–me dijo mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz

**Yo tampoco entiendo el porqué, pero me agrada estar cerca de ti–**dije sonriéndole

**Sakura puedo hacer algo–**me dijo

**Hacer que**–le pregunte pero de repente lo vi cerca de mí y me tomaba por la cintura

**Podría besarte –**me dijo, y por alguna razón eso no me molesto al contrario yo también deseaba besarlo así que solo asentí

Él se acercó aún más a mi rostro tanto que sentíamos la respiración y el aliento del otro hasta que sin saber porque deje que gaara se llevara mi primer beso, sus labios sobre los míos me hicieron sentir tantas sensaciones que rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos estábamos sonrojados


	6. Chapter 6

**Narra Gaara:**

Nos encontrábamos allí solos, sonrojados mirándonos fijamente con nuestros labios entre abiertos; en mi cabeza había un lio, la bese, ella correspondió, acaso está bien, no no lo está; exactamente qué es lo que me pasa

**Sakura discúlpame yo–**no sabía que decirle

**Esta bien, no pasa nada –**dijo sonriendo – **tu pediste permiso y yo te lo di no debes disculparte**

**Esto complica las cosas –** dije

**¿Conplica?… –**me pregunto

**Yo no se exactamente que me pasa contigo –** respondí sinceramente

**Ambos estamos igual y sabes algo gaara – **me dijo bajando la mirada – **yo nunca había dejado que alguien me besara tú fuiste el primero –**dijo nerviosa, haciéndome sonreír

**Y tu eres la primera mujer a la que beso y con la que tuve el deseo de hacerlo –**le dije levantando su rostro

**Eres hombre eso es –** la interrumpí

**Absurdo, lo se, pero mi vida no era fácil sakura yo era un monstruo y solo pensaba en matar, y luego kazekage y no tengo el tiempo para buscar a alguien, pero tu eres distinta a todas las chicas –** le comente y ella se mordió el labio

**Gaara que pasara ahora –**me dijo

**Con que –**respondí –

**Es que yo no puedo verte más como un amigo –**me dijo aumentando el sonrojo en sus mejillas

**Es lo que espero –** le dije

**eh –**me miro confundida

**Narra sakura**

**eh**– fue lo único que dije

**sakura no es ningún secreto de que me atraes tanto físicamente como por tus sentimientos, eres la única que despierto en tan pocos días cosas en mi –**se detuvo como si meditara –** me gustas y me gustaría ver si esto llega mas alla de solo atracción pues me encanta tenerte a mi lado y sobre todo que todos crean que eres mi novia**

**me quieres decir que intentemos estar juntos sin fingir –**le pregunte, y necesitaba saberlo pues yo quería ser su novia

**si sakura quiero ser tu novio sin fingir, quiero ver si esto que siento es porque me enamore de ti–**dijo y yo sonreí

**pensé que solo yo pensaba en que me estaba enamorando de alguien que apenas conozco–** le dije mientras tomaba su mano

**es bueno saberlo –**me dijo sonriendo de una manera que no le había visto – **discúlpame pero debo irme, tengo trabajo te llevo al hotel o a otro lugar**** –**me pregunto

**podrías llevarme al hospital**–le dije y me miro angustiado

**te sientes mal –**me pregunto

**no es solo que soy médico –**le dije

**médico, pero si no eres ninja como es que eres médico –** me pregunto confundido

**no soy ninja pero manejo mi chakra a la perfección desde pequeña –** me miro sorprendido

**eso no es inusual, pero bueno vamos hablare con el director del hospital para que te permita ayudar**– dijo

**gracias –**le respondi

**sakura dos ninjas te custodiaran todo el dia a menos que yo este contigo –**me dijo serio

**supongo que es para protegerme –**le dije y el asintió

caminamos callados y tranquilos a la vista de todos los aldeanos, hasta que pude divisar el hospital

**es alli –** le pregunte mirándolo y el asintio

**Narra Sakura**

Mi novio es muy callado, pero es lindo

**Buenos días lord kazekage, a que debemos su visita no se siente bien –** le pregunte un hombre

**Buenos días, no yo estoy bien solo venia para decirte que sakur-** le dije

**Kankuro ella no es ninja –**dijo temari

**Pero como, gaara como piensas estar con alguien que no es momoshi ayudara en el hospital por unos días, espero no haiga problema –**le dijo gaara muy serio

**Para nada kazekage su novia es bienvenida siempre y mas aun si es personal de salud –**le respondio-

**Bien gracias, sakura el es Agito Michito el director del hospital de suna** – me dijo mirándome

**Un placer –**le dije sonriendo

**Bien entonces me retiro, y sakura enviare a los dos ninjas que te cuidaran –**me dijo

**Como sabré quienes son–**le pregunte el sonrió y tomo mi mano, y con su arena armo alrededor de mi muñeca una pulsera de arena

**Para que es eso –**dije con cierto nerviosismo

**Los ninjas que te protegerán tendrán un grano de mi arena en ellos la pulsera de arena los reconocerá y tú lo sabrás **–dijo

**Y si no los tienen y son otros que me querrán atacar –**le dije asustada

**Mi arena te protegerá, ya que mientras yo esté lejos podre sentirte y cuidarte atreves de ella –**sonreí como idiota ante este comentario-

**Es decir que esto es parte de ti–**dije mirando la pulsera de arena en mi muñeca

**Sakura siempre estaré contigo, no permitiré que te ocurra algo** –me dijo acariciando mi mano cuando sentí que gaara tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mi frente dejando sorprendida y sonrojada –

**Que romántico** – escuche decir y al mirar me di cuenta que medio hospital estaba viendo y oyendo todo poniendo aún más roja, gaara soltó mi rostro me miro y sonrió

**Nos vemos más tarde sakura, vendré por ti y no te preocupes yo le avisare a haku que te encuentras aquí –**me dijo para luego despedirse del director del hospital con una reverencia

**Señorita momoshi, venga conmigo le explicare como trabajamos aquí**–me dijo el director mientras las enfermeras y médicos murmuraban cosas como que linda pareja, el kazekage aparte de guapo es romántico, que suerte tiene, de seguro tendrán hijos hermosos, cuando se casaran

Me dejaron sorprendida con todo y nerviosa con lo de casarnos y tener hijos, aun no llegamos allí, además para tener hijos debería de tener relaciones con gaara, sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban lo más probable estaba roja, y de repente imagine a gaara sin ropa, cosa que aumento mi sonrojo

**Se encuentra bien señorita momoshi–**me dijo el señor agito

**Si pero por favor dígame sakura–**le dije

**Está bien sakura **–me dijo entregándome un folio con varios casos


	7. Chapter 7

**Narra Gaara:**

Deje a sakura en el hospital, escuche muchos comentarios sobre ella y yo, cosa que me gusto pero me inquieto mucho que la noticia corriera muy rápido quiere decir que otras aldeas pueden saberlo entre ellos personas que sean enemigos y escuche que tocaban la puerta

**adelante – **dije

**me llamaste gaara –**dijo haku –

**si, es por sakura –** dije

**le ocurrió algo, porque si es asi te mato –**me dijo alterado

**no le ocurrió nada, solo me pidió permiso para ayudar en el hospital y ella estará allí todo el dia –** respondí sinceramente

**ah ok, a que hora debo ir por ella –**me pregunto

**yo ire por ella, no te preocupes –**le dije

**asi que te portas como el novio perfecto, me gustaría verte en unas semanas siendo el novio perfecto cuando egresemos a la neblina –** me dijo con un tono extraño

**se que se irán, eso no quiere decir que voy a dejarla u olvidarme de ella –** le dije

**no me engañas, ella nunca tuvo novio y de la noche a la mañana es tu novia –**me dijo

**escucha haku, no soy hombre de jugar con las mujeres –**respondí

**si claro ya veremos –**me dijo levantándose de su lugar para marcharse del despacho –**solo te advierto que si algo le pasa, asi sea que llore por ti una sola vez, ten por seguro que me encargare de matarte–** me dijo serio antes de salir

**no espero menos de ti –**le dije y el sonrió

**Narra sakura**

Hubo mucho que hacer en el hospital, lo más agotador fue que todos me preguntaran si de verdad era novia de gaara y que otros me dijeron si estaba segura o si él me estaba obligando

**Señorita momoshi disculpe –**le escuche decir al señor agito

**Ya le había dicho que me dijera sakura–**le dije con amabilidad

**Lo siento, sakura el kazekage la espera abajo–** me dijo

**Gracias enseguida bajo****–**respondí

Deje la bata blanca que me habían prestado, baje y lo primero que vi fue esa capa azul y blanca, ese era gaara con ese cabello rojo y sus ojos definitivamente me estoy enamorando como tonta de gaara

**Buenas noches señor kazekage –**le dije sonriendo el giro me miro con esos ojos y me dio una media sonrisa que lo hacía ver muy guapo

**Buenas noches, nos vamos –**me pregunto y yo solo asentí

**NARRADOR**

Un grupo de ninjas veían al kazekage y sakura salir del hospital

**Asi que ella es la novia –** dijo un rubio

**Eso parece deidara, muy linda para el diría yo –** dijo un pelirojo

**Acaso te gusto sasori**– dijo un tipo con piel azul

**Solo digo lo que veo kizame –**dijo este

**Cállense no estamos aquí para opinar si es linda o no –**me dijo un pelinegro serio

**Itachi tu siempre de aguafiestas –**le dijo deidara

**Narra Gaara**

Caminamos callados y tranquilos a la vista de todos los aldeanos parece un deja vu de esta tarde, todos saludaban y hacían comentarios los niños le regalaban flores y otras cosas a sakura

**Disculpe señor kazekage –** le escuche decir a un niño mire hacia abajo y estaba parado enfrente de mi de unos 4 años

**Dime **– le respondi

**Yo me perdi y quería saber si podía llevarme con mis padres –** me dijo

**Si claro, como se llaman tus padres-** le dije

**Eh admura y yuyuno kamora –**dijo el pequeño

**Bien sígueme –**le dije

**Oye pequeño te llevo –**le pregunto sakura y el pequeño asintió, solo vi como ella cargo al pequeño que comenzaba a bostezar

**Tiene sueño** – le dije

**Si eso parece –**me dijo sonriendo

**Tratas con niños sakura –**le pregunte

**A veces –**me respondió mirando al niño que ya estaba casi dormido en sus brazos

**Sakura deja que yo lo lleve debe pesar –**le dije mientras cargaba al niño y escuchaba rumores de los aldeanos que nos veían

**A tu pueblo le gusta hablar verdad**– me dijo

**Que bellos, el kazekage se ve muy paternal –**escuchamos de una señora

**Si y tendrán hijos muy bellos –**dijo otra haciendo que tanto sakura como yo nos sonrojemos

**Si les gusta hablar mucho–**le dije y ella sonrio

**Gaara conoces a cada uno de los aldeanos** –me pregunto

**Si es mi deber** – le dije mientras caminábamos rumbo a la casa del niño

**Narra Sakura**

Seguimos en silencio durante un rato para no despertar al niño, debo admitir que gaara se veía hermoso, a pesar de su porte serio y fuerte se ve muy paternal

**Que pasa sakura porque me miras tanto**–me dijo

**No nada es solo que te ves distinto con un niño en brazos–**le dije

**No me digas que ya me vez como un futuro papa–**me dijo y me sonroje

**No es eso**–le dije nerviosa

**Claro, es aquí** – dijo mirando una casa normal, toco la puerta y una pareja angustiada abrió

**Kazekage, lio gracias a dios, gracias lord kazekage** –dijo la mujer mientras el hombre tomaba al niño

**No es problema, buenas noches** –les respondió gaara

**Bien sakura a dónde quieres comer** – me pregunto

**No conozco suna tu me dirás** –le respondí con una sonrisa

BIEN NENAS HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPI…..

ESPERO IDEAS SOBRE COMO QUIEREN QUE SEA LA CITA DE NUESTROS PROTAGONSTAS

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

ESPEROS SUS REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Narra Sakura:**

Luego de dejar al niño en su casa gaara y yo caminamos el me pregunto a donde quería cenar lo mire y me sonroje.

**gaara no lo sé, no conozco la aldea** \- le dije y el sonrió

**Esperaba que dijeras eso** \- dijo tranquilo mirando la luna- **la luna se ve mejor en otro lugar quieres conocerlo**\- me pregunto sin mirarme

**si me encantaría** \- dije emocionada

Caminamos hasta la torre kague lo mire con interrogante y el con un gesto indico que lo siguiera y así fue.

Subimos las escaleras hasta la azotea donde al entrar note un camino de velas con pétalos de rosa, al terminar el camino estaba una mesa redonda con un delicado mantel blanco encima habían velas y una rosa en donde supuse que me sentaría yo, al mirar de nuevo note la luna más hermosa que podría haber visto, me sonroje y mire a gaara

**Esto lo hiciste para mí** \- le pregunte notando un sonrojo en sus mejillas que hizo que el mio aumentara

**Narra gaara:**

No sabía a donde llevar a cenar a sakura así que le pedí ayuda a temari

**Recuerdo**

**Gaara me llamaste** – pregunto entrando al despacho

**Si, veras necesito ayuda con algo** – dije mientras dejaba de revidar unos papeles

**Y que será**\- dijo sentándose frente a mi

**Bueno, yo invite a comer a sakura pero no sé a dónde llevarla, podrías ayudarme con eso** – dije apenado

**QUE! CLARO HERMANITO….. uff gracias a dios me pediste ayuda a mí y no a kankuro** – dijo emocionada

**Nada ostentoso temari** – le advertí

**Si si, es más tráela a la azotea allí cenaran** **galán** – me dijo con todo meloso

**Temari** – advertí de nuevo

**Confía en mi** \- y salió del despacho

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Pero al ver la azotea me sonroje.. De verdad se lo tomo a pecho era demasiado, así que mire el rostro de sakura y sus mejillas estaban del mismo color que los pétalos de rosa y la luz de la luna la hacía ver más linda sonreí ella me miro y me pregunto que si eso era para ella...

**"CLARO QUE LO ES"** grite internamente

**Así es** \- me sonroje aún mas

**Gracias y.. yo no pensé que fueras así de dulce gaara** \- me abraso y yo estaba congelado hasta que mi cuerpo solo se dejó llevar y la abrase mientras mirábamos la luna

**RECUERDO**

**Tío yashamaru** \- pregunte

**Dime gaara** \- bajo hasta quedar de mi tamaño

**Porque la gente se abrasa** \- pregunte mirando a mi osito

**Por agradecimiento o tal vez por amor** \- dijo sonriendo

**Amor? que es tio**\- pregunte levantando una ceja inexistente

**Hay distintos está el de familia como tú y yo y el amor verdadero que es tu media naranja** \- dijo

**ehhh** \- no entendía

**Tu eres mi sobrino y te amo por eso, así como temari y kankuro te aman por ser su hermanito **\- dijo revolviendo mi cabello

**ahh entiendo... y el amor naranja**\- pregunte

**ahaha tu media naranja gaara** \- dijo - **veraz ese es cuando el corazón te late rápido**\- asentí en señal de que entendía - **sientes mariposas aquí** \- señalo mi estómago- **y deseas darle un beso y odias que alguien se le acerque**

**No entiendo eso tío quien es entonces mi media naranja ya la conozco** \- pregunte sonrojado

**Cuando llegue la indicada lo sabrás** \- dijo sonriéndome

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Entonces es amor lo que siento por sakura... ella es mi media naranja y a la que debo proteger- pensé

**sakura** \- ella me miro y no dude en besarla, ella correspondió

Cuando el oxígeno hizo falta nos separamos nos miramos y la guie a la mesa para cenar. luego de cenar y charlar bajo la luna no había duda de que estaba enamorado

**gaara ehh... y.. yo** \- dijo sonrojada

**Que** \- pregunte

**te amo** \- dijo aún más roja oliendo la rosa que estaba en la mesa

Tome la rosa y le hice caricias con ella en el rostro, ella cerro los ojos y sonreía pase la rosa por sus labios y cuello me acerque a ella y la bese. Al romper el beso le dije

**Te amo sakura, lograste capturar mi corazón y alma** -ella me miro sonrojada y me abrazo mientras me besaba decidí que no era un lugar para besarnos y con mi arena la lleve a mi habitación, ella rompió el beso y me miro, acaricio mi mejilla y la bese de nuevo.

No sé qué tiempo nos besamos pero ya no quería estar parado así que la levante para que enredara sus piernas en mí, camine a la cama y me senté con ella sentada sobre mí. Nos besábamos, acariciábamos nuestros cuerpos.

Esa noche sakura y yo nos convertimos en uno tanto en cuerpo como alma... La hice mía esa noche, con cada beso, caricia Saura y yo nos pertenecíamos uno al otro. No permitiría que nadie la aleje de mí ni le haga daño.

**BUENO NENAS ES ALGO CORTO PERO YA SALI DE VACACIONES EN LA UNI PERO NO DEL TRABAJO….. (PUCHERO)**

**LOS PROXIMOS SERAN MAS LARGOS LO PROMETO, AUNQUE YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL DE ESTE**

**ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS PERO YA SABEN SIN INSULTOS, CUALQUIER COSA QUE ME PREGUNTEN SE LAS RESPONDERE POR MP…**

**GRACIAS GABITHA….. ALLI ESTA LA CENA QUE POR CIERTO ME ENCANTO CUANDO ME LA ACONSEJASTE TE LO AGRADESCO MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR LEER **

**Gray-Gaara**

**Gabitha**

**harunoakatsuki**

**Rousse231**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FIC SE QUE NO SON MUY BUENOS PERO ESPERO MEJORAR Y SI PUEDEN DECIRME EN QUE FALLO ME AYUDARIA A MEJORAR**

**NOS VEMOS NENAS UN BESO Y ABRAZO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Narra Sakura**

Comencé a despertarme note que esas no eran las sabanas de mi habitación, me sonroje al recordar todo lo que paso con gaara la noche anterior, mire la habitación y era la de gaara y yo me encontraba desnuda tapada con las sabanas y un pequeño dolor en mi intimidad, pero él no estaba allí yo estaba sola y se me empañaron los ojos

**gaara **\- dije y ya mis lágrimas habían salido todo porque él se fue ¿acaso me dejo? no no él no me usaría, de repente sentí una mano en la mejilla al abrir los ojos lo vi era gaara estaba en frente de mi con su traje

**Porque lloras sakura** \- dijo preocupado - **acaso te dañe anoche, dime por favor** \- me dijo

**yo pensé que... soy una tonta pensé que no te vería al despertar**\- dije abrasándolo y el sonrió

**Eso jamás ocurrirá, siempre estaré a tu lado** \- dijo para luego besarme

**y yo a ti** \- dije al separarnos

**Pero ahora debo ir a cumplir con mi trabajo, báñate allí tienes ropa que busque para ti para luego llevarte al hotel o al hospital pero antes desayunaremos** \- dijo mientras señalaba la comida en la cama

**tú lo hiciste?** \- le pregunte

**Lamentablemente no cocino, lo hizo mi chef personal** \- me dijo

**oh esta bien** \- le sonreí me coloque una camisa de él y comenzamos a desayunar, charlamos un poco, cuando íbamos terminando cuando gaara me dijo

**sakura no llegaste a dormir que crees que dirá haku** \- me pregunto para sorber un poco de jugo

**OH DIOS MIO HAKU! gaara el me va a matar bueno a ti, que le diré** \- gaara tomo mi mano

**el no hará nada no te preocupes**\- me dijo tranquilo mientras colocaba el vaso en la pequeña mesita de cama

**si claro tu eres el hombre, y no la hermana menor de haku** \- lo mire aterrada

**no creo que sea tan malo sakura además no es como si fuéramos unos niños** \- dijo y me di cuenta de que había terminado de desayunar

**aún tengo guarda espalda cierto** \- lo mire mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

**ahaha es tu hermano no tu enemigo** \- me dijo levantándose con esa sonrisa que me vuelves loca - **ahora ve a ducharte para luego llevarte** \- dijo y me dio un beso en la cabeza

**está bien **\- hice un puchero y me levante para dirigirme al baño cuando escuche

**sakura, el sábado se celebra un festival en suna, eh te gustaría ir conmigo** – dijo sonrojado

**claro que si tonto, con quien más iría** – le dije con una sonrisa

**por cierto iré contigo a tu aldea para hablar con tu padre, claro si estás de acuerdo**\- me gire y lo vi tranquilo como siempre

**estas seguro** \- el solo asintió - **esta bien** \- lo abrace y lo bese

**bien te veo en un momento**\- dijo tomando las bandejas y saliendo de la habitación. y yo fui a tomar mi ducha.

**Narra Gaara**

salí de la habitación, me dirigí a la cocina y deje las cosas en el lavaplatos y pensé en todo lo que ocurrió anoche la cena, la luna, la rosa, los besos y las caricias.

**sakura me ama y como un tonto adolescente yo a ella** \- pensé

me senté en la sala a esperar a sakura después de un tiempo ella salió ya lista y vestida con ese vestido color rojo cereza que se le veía muy bien diría yo

**gaara ya podemos irnos** \- me dijo

**bien vamos entonces** \- le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta se la abrí y deje que pasara primero

la deje en su habitación de hotel y me dirigí a la torre kage, al llegar

**gaara sensei como esta**\- dijo matsuri junto a la puerta del despacho

**bien matsuri, que ocurre** \- le dije como si nada

**Bueno es.. es que yo quería saber si aun sigue con su novia porque lo quería invitar al festival de suna de este sábado** \- me dijo

**gracias pero iré con ella** \- le dije entrando al despacho

**pero ella no es de aqui, el consejo y el pueblo no la aceptaran** \- me grito

**MATSURI QUE CRES QUE HACES** \- dijo temari junto a kankuro

**Pero temari es la verdad, ella es una intrusa en la aldea** \- dijo enojada

**mocosa irrespetuosa como te atreves a hablar asi de la novia de nuestro kazekage** \- dijo kankuro regañándola

**pero kankuro es la verdad esa cualquiera no debe estar aquí **\- escupió las palabras de su boca

**Es suficiente, matsuri que sea la primera y última vez que hablas de sakura de esa manera a la otra no me interesa quien seas pues te matare quedo claro **\- la mire con odio y rencor

**pero gaara sensei** \- me dijo intentando tomar mi mano pero mi arena lo impidió

**márchate matsuri no deseo verte ni un minuto mas** \- le dije

**pero sensei** \- dijo ella

**ya largate niña** \- le dijo temari y yo entre al despacho para que mis hermanos me siguieran

**que fue eso gaara** \- pregunto kankuro

**se enfadó porque ire al festival con sakura** \- dije sentandome y tomando unos papeles

**pero eso es lo obvio ella es tu novia, que se cree esa niña que iras con otra y tu novia con otro** \- dijo kankuro sentandose

**por cierto gaara el consejo te envio esto** \- dijo entregándome una carta, la abri y comencé a leerla, cada palabra me sorprendía

**y bien que dice** \- pregunto temari

**que están de acuerdo con mi relación con sakura, que les parece bien que camine con ella por las calles para que el pueblo confié mas en mi, y recibieron cartas de varios aldeanos que apoyan la relación y aceptan a sakura** \- dije mientras dejaba la carta a un lado

**genial... ahora hermanito cuéntanos como te fue con la cena** \- dijo con picardía haciendo que me sonrojara levemente

**no es tu asunto** \- respondí

**ohh vamos dime conseguiste que el cerecito durmiera en tu cama** \- dijo de nuevo

**kankuro no es tu asunto** \- dije ya cabreado

**gaara por lo menos se cuidaron verdad, el consejo te mata si la embarazas antes de casarte** \- dijo temari haciendo notoria mi sonrojada cara

**se acabo LARGUENSE! o los mato** \- dije empujándolos de las sillas con mi arena hasta que cayeran al piso

**TE VOLVISTE LOCO GAARA** \- me grito temari sobando su trasero

**si algun problema** \- respondí mirándolos con el ceñi funcido

**ujujui pero que caracter** \- dijo kankuro levantándose - **yo me largo...nos vemos luego amargado** \- dijo caminando q la puerta

**me voy ya te vere cuando necesites otro favor para tu preciado cerezo**\- dijo siguiendo a kankuro

**sera que soy adoptado?** \- dije para mí mismo

**Narra sakura**

luego de que gaara me dejara en la habitación del hotel, abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a un macabro haku sentado en un sillón con las luces apagadas, solo alumbraba la luz proveniente de las ventanas

**AHH Haku me diste un tremendo susto casi me matas **-dije colocando mi mano en el pecho

**enserio no me digas, gracias a dios no te mate con el susto, porque lo hare con mis manos** \- dijo enojado

**que?** \- fue lo único que dije

**donde mierda estabas, sabes lo preocupado que estaba** \- dijo bajando la voz y abrazándome - **nena no me hagas eso nunca más pensé que algo te había ocurrido, así que fui a buscar a gaara y solo encontré a temari, ella me dijo que habías saludo a cenar con gaara, me quede más tranquilo pero... ahora quiero matarlo porque sé que no hablaron toda la noche y ese vestido lo confirma, no me hace feliz porque no estas casada pero confió en gaara** \- me abrazaba y hablaba rápido

**haku**\- no me hacía caso - **haku** \- logre que callara y me mirara - **estoy bien te amo y gracias por cuidar de mi** \- le dije mientras jugaba con su cabello largo y enmarañado

**te amo tonta no desaparezcas asi nunca mas, sobre todo hasta que te cases** \- me dijo con ternura

Charlamos un rato hasta que le conté todo y se calmó, pero aun quería matar a gaara

**desde otro lugar**

**Vamos linda disfruta mientras puedas porque pronto vendrás con nosotros para atrapar a tu kazekage**\- pensó un tipo de piel azul y rostro de tiburón escondido en las sombras

Bueno gracias por leer… y gracias a los porquititos review que me dejaron (no soy tan buena ahhahaha)

En fin, en el próximo capitulo se llevaran a nuestra saku (buuu) pero asi es la historia

Pronto su final

Nos vemos, Saludos a todas y todos


	10. Chapter 10

Eh aquí otro Capi…..

Los días pasaron tranquilos hasta que llego el día del festival en suna..

**Narra Sakura**

Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando haku llamo a mi puerta para decirme que gaara me esperaba en la sala, junto a temari que por cierto era la cita de mi hermano

**ya voy** \- me mire al espejo, cabello recogido con un pequeño tocado de flor de cerezo, un kimino rojo que según temari le encantaría a gaara, me sonroje ante eso, decidí salir y encontré a temari hablando con haku y gaara

**Estoy lista** \- dije viendo a gaara con un kimono de hombre (lo siento no sé cómo se llama) que era del mismo color que el mío y debo decir que se veía muy guapo

**Vez gaara te dije que ese color te quedaría mejor al lado de sakura** \- dijo temari con picardía y percibí un casi inexistente sonrojo en gaara

**Te ves bien sorella** \- me dijo haku dándome un beso en la frente

**Gracias** \- dije para ver a gaara

**Nos vamos** \- dijo secamente lo que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera, no me dijo que me veía bien, nada solo tomo mi mano y me condujo a la salida

Llegamos al festival y el no decía nada, nos saludaban, los niños me regalaban flores, dulces u otro detalle. Todos eran amables pero gaara solo asentía, me sentía mal en ese momento

**sakura**\- le escuche decir - **estas bien** \- pregunto sin mostrar expresión alguna

**Si estoy bien** \- le dije

**no lo creo, ven conmigo** \- dijo alejándome de todas las personas para hablar a solas - **ahora si me dirás que ocurre** \- dijo acorralándome entre una pared y su cuerpo

**eh.. no.. no es nada** \- dije y pude sentir mis mejillas arder

**segura, porque no lo pareces** \- dijo rosando la punta de mi nariz con la punta de su nariz

**si **\- dije en suspiro

**entonces estas asi porque no dije lo linda que te vez con ese kimono** \- dijo poniendo su mano en mi cintura

**no lo digas porque si**\- dije un poco molesta haciendo un puchero

**eso crees** \- dijo alejándose - **no seas tonta de verdad te ves hermosa y provocativa** \- suspiro - **muy provocativa diria yo** \- dijo acercándose de nuevo

**pero** \- no pude decir más porque el me beso

**Narra Gaara**

la bese... .no pude controlarme más, desde que la vi con ese kimono rojo, no dije nada porque estaba temari y su burla duraría hasta mi funeral, rompí el beso

**te amo** \- le dije mientras ella me abraso y sonrió

**y yo a ti** \- dijo mientras el olor a cerezos me invadía por completo

**tengo algo para ti** \- le dije y me miro con curiosidad

**que es **\- pregunto

**debo dartelo en otro lugar, vamos** \- la conduje hasta donde estaban todos busque con la mirada a haku y lo vi sonreí

**sakura mira quien esta con haku** \- le dije y ella miro

**PAPA** \- corrió hacia el y lo abrazo

**Gracias por venir señor zabuza** \- le dije y estreche su mano

**De nada, espero la cuides** \- me dijo

**Como dices papa, aceptas a gaara** \- dijo ella mirando a su padre

**así es, tienen mi bendición** \- dijo mirando y esa era la señal

**Sakura** \- le dije arrodillándome y mostrándole una pequeña caja. Ella se sorprendió, tome su mano - **deseas ser mi esposa** \- le dije mostrándole el anillo

**gaara yo** \- se quedó callada y con lágrimas en los ojos asintió, sonreí y le coloque el anillo al ponerme de pie se lanzó a mí en un abrazo

**te amo gaara, si quiero ser tu esposa** \- la bese delante de todos y escuchamos aplausos y felicitaciones

Todo el ambiente cambio todo es consejo, familia y aldeanos nos felicitaban

**gaara, enseguida vengo iré al baño** \- me dijo sakura y sonrió para darme un beso en la mejilla

**Bien no tardes** \- le dije mientras hablaba con haku y zabuza

**Narra Sakura**

No lo podía creer gaara me pidió matrimonio, sonreí

**Felicidades** \- escuche decir

**Gracias** – dije con una sonrisa y al girar solo vi unos ojos rojos y todo se volvió negro

**Narra Gaara**

**Temari ve por sakura al baño hace una hora que se fue** \- ya sakura había tardado mucho y comenzaba a preocuparme ya que los idiotas de sus escoltan estaban tomando

**gaara tiene razón** \- dijo haku

**haku busca el chakra de sakura** \- dijo zabuza

**GAARA ella no está. Solo está el tocado de su cabello** \- dijo temari

**Padre no localizo a sakura** \- dijo haku con preocupación

**Maldición** \- dijo zabuza enojado

**KANKURO** \- grite - **BUSCA A SAKURA EN TODA LA ALDEA** \- grite acabando con el festival

**Enseguida... YA OYERON HAY QUE ENCONTRAR A LA PROMETIDA DEL KAZEKAGE** \- grito kankuro y los ninjas de la aldea iniciaron la búsqueda

**TEMARI VETE CON LOS AMBUS A LOS ALREDEDORES DE SUNA** \- dije

**Si Gaara** \- dijo yéndose

**Lamento interrumpir el festival** \- le dije a los aldeanos que no entendían nada - **pero han secuestrado a mi prometida** \- todos se sorprendieron

**gaara** \- escuche a zabuza - **fue akatsuki quienes se llevaron a sakura** \- dijo cabreado

"**sakura"** – pensé y vi a sus escoltas

**DONDE MIERDA ESTABAN USTEDES** – dije atrapando en mi arena a sus escoltas - **ACASO NO LES QUEDO CLARO QUE DEBIAN CUIDARLA** – escupí las palabras

**Pero señor ella estaba con usted….. no debemos de estar con ella si usted no está** – dijo una aterrado

Los tire a un lado, y mira a zabuza – **Como sabes que ellos la tienen** – el me entrego una carta

**Querido kazeage….**

**Si quieres ver con vida a tu linda novia, danos lo que queremos y sabes que es la aldea.**

**ATT… Akatsuki**

Arrugue la hoja… para tirarla lejos, necesitaba calmarme si me alteraba no podría proteger a mi aldea y a sakura

**Eso es todo,,, por ahora sabe que me encanta que comenten y me sugieran cosas **

**Gracias a Guest y Gray-Gaara por leer y dejar review siempre**

**Saludos nenas**


	11. Chapter 11

**Narra Sakura**

Comencé a despertar estaba mareada, abrí mis ojos y todo estaba oscuro y olía horrendo, me senté e intente levantarme pero algo en mi tobillo me lo impidió, mire hacia abajo

**Pero que** \- mire mi tobillo con una soga atada a él de inmediato escuche la puerta y levante la mirada

**Valla... despertaste ya princesita** \- dijo un tipo de cabello rubio

**Quien eres y porque estoy aquí** \- pregunte intentando ocultar mi miedo

**Oh bueno simple... **\- no termino de hablar porque un pelirrojo intervino

**Deidara el líder quiere ver a su invitada** \- dijo con una sonrisa perturbadora mirándome, note que el rubio intento acercarse hacia mí y mi primer instinto fue alejarme y darle una patada

**Auch... pero que crees que haces** **princesita** \- dijo jalándome por la muñeca y acercándome a él tanto que unió nuestras narices

**Por favor aléjate** \- le pedí en susurro

**Qué harías si te beso** \- pregunto aún muy cerca de mí y yo solo comencé a llorar

**DEIDARA! acata ordenes** \- dijo el pelirrojo alejando al rubio de mi

Yo quede sentada allí con mis ojos cerrados y llenos de lágrimas, pero una voz hizo que abriera los ojos y me encontré con unos orbes color miel mirándome, ya no estaba parado si no en cuclillas llegando a la altura en la me encontraba

**Escúchame** \- dijo con suavidad - **solo necesito que nos acompañes, ya que alguien quiere verte, pero debes obedecer para que no tengamos que lastimarte**\- hizo una pausa y tomo en una de sus manos un mechón de mi cabello y lo acaricio y dejo deslizar por sus dedos - **sería una pena tener que matarte siendo tan linda no es así, así que me harás caso en todo** \- dijo tomando mi tobillo - **y así podre soltarte, me obedecerás** \- dijo apretando su agarre en mi tobillo, yo solo asentí - **buena chica** \- dijo sonriendo de lado y desatando la cuerda de mi tobillo para luego erguirse y me tendió la mano- **ven** \- solo tome su mano y me impulso para levantarme, me soltó y se encamino a la salida ante la mirada del rubio

**Espera princesita porque mierda a él no lo pateaste, eso hirió mis sentimientos** \- dijo haciéndome una señal para caminar detrás del pelirrojo, pero ni siquiera me moví

**Muñeca sígueme**\- me dijo el pelirrojo pero no podía moverme del pánico - **muñeca recuerda que ibas a obedecerme** \- dijo mirándome por sobre su hombro, trague grueso y no tuve más opción que seguirlo; detrás de mi iba el rubio

Luego de salir de esa horrible celda y pasar por unos pasillos largos, oscuros y solitarios note una gran puerta, vi al pelirrojo abrirla y tomarme del brazo halándome hacia adentro siendo tosco con su agarre, tanto que gemí de dolor

**Sasori **\- escuche una voz ronca y profunda que me provoco más miedo, intentaba no temblar de miedo pero no podía ellos podrían matarme en un segundo o violarme, cerré los ojos fuertemente y solo pensaba en que gaara, papa y haku me sacaran de allí

**Princesita más respeto, mira al líder si te habla y responde sus preguntas** \- dijo el rubio obligándome a ver al hombre que al parecer me había preguntado algo

**Responde** \- dijo este mirándome amenazadoramente

**Yo.. yo... disculpe pe.. Pero no sé qué me pregunto** \- dije aterrorizada

**Simple niña.. conoces a sabaku no gaara** \- me pregunto y yo negué - **no me mientas, ya te investigue sakura** \- dijo acercándose y tomándome por el cuello - **te lo preguntare una última vez, conoces a Sabaku no Gaara... sa-ku-ra** \- dijo apretando mi cuello y de nuevo mis lágrimas brotaron y solo pude asentir, me soltó tan rápido y bruscamente que caí arrodillada ante el - **nunca más me mientas niña, veremos si tu noviecito viene por ti, él tiene algo que quiero y yo tengo algo que él quiere** \- dijo dándome la espalda - **enciérrela de nuevo** \- dijo y desapareció

**Muy bien princesita, ya oíste al líder** – dijo el rubio levantándome bruscamente del piso y gemí de dolor

**Deidara yo la llevare** \- dijo el pelirrojo tomándome de un brazo y halándome a la salida, no dije nada al igual que él, caminamos de nuevo por los pasillos y sin darme cuenta mi kimono se engancho a algo y se rasgó en toda una pierna

**Mierda** \- me queje por lo bajo

**Descuida muñeca no necesitaras ese vestido mucho tiempo** \- dijo sonriendo con malicia, al llegar a la celda entre y el me guio de nuevo al lugar donde había despertado hace un rato - **muñeca siéntate** \- y yo obedecí, me senté y abrace mis piernas pero una de sus manos tonaron uno de mis tobillo

**Debo evitar que escapes** \- dijo envolviendo mi tobillo en esa soga - **y si lo intestas la soga te dañara porque tiene de mi chakra, entendiste** \- solo asentí, el termino con lo que hacía, se levantó y salió dejándome sola. Me recosté y comencé a llorar en silencio pensando en papa, haku y gaara.

**Narra Gaara**

**kazekage, aún no hay rastros de ella** \- dijo baki

**Sigan buscando debemos encontrarla** \- dije cabreado, no comía ni dormía bien pensando en donde podría estar mi Sakura

**Sí señor, seguiremos** \- dijo saliendo

Golpee en escritorio, comenzaba a exasperarme ya hacía un mes que buscábamos hasta debajo de las piedras y mi sakura no aparecía

**GAARA** \- escuche que gritaban y entraban a mi oficina, al girarme pude ver que era Temari - **Los encontramos hermano** \- me dijo

**DONDE ESTAN, PREPAREN A LOS NINJAS IREMOS POR ELLOS Y LOS MATARE** – dije ya quería ir y matar a esos hijos de perras que se a habían llevado

**ASI ME GUSTA** \- grito Zabuza

**Bien gaara, se encuentran en la aldea del rayo ocultos en una montaña, al parecer tienen una guarida alli, son nueve hombres y dos mujeres de las cuales a una la tienen encerradas y suponemos que es sakura, ya que Neji Hyuga de konoha dijo que su chakra era médico y no de combate** \- termino de decir haku

**Bien entonces en la noche atacaremos** \- dije revisando el mapa, necesitaba ubicar a los ninjas para la misión

**Gaara, hay algo mas** \- dijo Temari seria

**Que ocurre** \- me preocupe, acaso le habían hecho a sakura, estaba herida

**Hyuga también detecto una mezcla de tu chakra con el de ella en su vientre** \- dijo haku, pero que está diciendo - **sabes lo que significa gaara – **me pregunto

**No, explícame que pasa con ella** \- pregunte preocupado

**Significa que está embarazada** \- dijo haku dejándome helado

**Eso quiere decir que tú y mi hija** \- dijo zabuza con un aura sombría y de muerte

**Luego puedes matarme, ahora lo importante es salvar a sakura y mi hijo** \- le dije tranquilo, aunque por dentro estuviera desconcertado

**Gaara seré tío... GENIAL HERMANITO TE LO TENIAS GUARDADO** \- dijo abrazándome

**kankuro comportate** \- dije ocultando mi sonrojo

**Bien mocoso tienes razon, primero la salvamos y luego te mato** \- dijo poniéndose delante de mi

**"esto va a ser peor que rescatar a sakura"** pensé mirando como zabuza quería matarme

**haku** \- lo llame y el me miro - **es posible que ella lo sepa ya o mejor dicho que esos malnacidos lo sepan** \- pregunte con el ceño funcido

**La verdad no lo sé, ella debe de estar asustada no debe de recordar su fecha de menstruación** \- dijo serio – **pero tal vez ellos si lo sepan** – dijo preocupado

**Mierda, ellos ya deben saberlo, deben verificar su chakra todos los días** \- dije preocupado

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPI…. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW UN SALUDO

LAMENTO OLA DEMORA PERO YA EMPECE CLASES Y MI TRABAJO TAMBIEN ME CONSUME

SALUDITOS


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA!**

**SI S YA SE, TENGO MIL AÑOS DESDE QUE ACTUALICE ESTE AAHAH ESPERO LES GUSTE NOS VEMOS **

**Narra Gaara**

Luego de terminar la reunión donde planeamos lo que haríamos para salvar a Sakura y a mi futuro hijo; me dirigí a mi habitación, tome una ducha, al sentir el agua recorrer mi cuerpo no pude evitar pensar en Sakura y mi hijo … si no es mentira seré padre y no sé si alegrarme o entristecerme por saberlo de esta manera, por tener a la mujer que amo lejos y no saber si ella y él bebe está bien; o si esos malditos sabrán que está embarazada; para mí buena suerte mi jaqueca había vuelto, termine de ducharme y me coloque un bóxer y un pantalón dejando mi torso desnudo, mire mi cama y recordé que fue allí donde había hecho mía a Sakura, me senté en ella y recordé que le había jurado protegerla, cosa que no cumplí me sentí impotente por ello, coloque mis manos en mi cabeza cuando sentí un líquido recorrer mi mejilla, lloraba por ella, por mi bebe, por mi pueblo que era lo que esos malditos querían y aun no sabía él porque, que había en mi pueblo que ellos quisieran, ya se habían llevado al Shukaku, que querían ahora, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, suspire, elimine el rastro de lágrimas en mis ojos y revolví mi cabello mientras caminaba a abrir la puerta.

**Gaara, ya es hora** – dijo Temari asentí y cerré la puerta para terminar de vestirme.

"**¿Ellos estarán bien? ¿Seré buen padre?¿Podre cuidar a mi pueblo?"**

**Narra Sakura**

Me encontraba sentaba en el mismo lugar que conozco desde haceun tiempo, la estúpida soga que Sasori había colocado en mi tobillo me tenía destrozado el mismo, no podía caminar sin cojear y por si fuera poco su mala comida me hacía vomitar cada día, sin contar esos mareos por la mala alimentación, necesitaba darme una ducha de al menos un día entero.

**Hey muñeca aquí te traje el desayuno** – dijo Deidara colocando la comida frente a mí, tan solo tuve que olerla para comenzar a vomitar – **Valla muñeca aun estas enferma** – me pregunto colocándose a mi altura sosteniendo mi cabello.

**Si me dejaras ir tal vez podría ir al médico** – le dije mientras me limpiaba la boca – **No me toques por favor – **dije cansada no me sentía nada bien.

**Muy graciosa pero no iras a ningún lugar** **muñeca no por ahora **– intento acercar su mano a mi rostro pero alguien lo llamo.

**Come algo y trata de dormir muñeca** – dijo mirándome con superioridad, cerró la puerta y solo pude suspirar.

**Donde estas Gaara** – me pregunte mientras comenzaba a llorar.

**Contigo no, eso es seguro** – dijo riendo Sasori desde la puerta mientras la cerraba tras de él.

**Que quieres** –pregunte secando mis lágrimas, Sasori era muy distinto a Deidara, yo soportaba al rubio pero el pelirrojo me daba desconfianza.

**Jugar contigo un poco princesita – **dijo acercándose hacia a mí con una mirada que me aterro e intente alejarme de el **– Que pasa estas asustada – **dijo burlándose de mí.

**Por favor aléjate de mí – **dije nerviosa pero intente verme firme.

**Eso no ocurrirá, hace mucho que deseo probarte M-U-Ñ-E-C-A – **dijo colocándose a mi altura para luego poner una de sus manos en mis piernas, intente alejarlo pero no podía moverme, sentía algo el mis muñecas y tobillos que impedía que hiciera movimientos – **No te podrás mover ya que hoy pasaste a ser mi "TITERE" –** lo mire con confusión y miedo el solo sonrió de lado y me miro con superioridad.

**A que te refieres – **le pregunte y sentí como subía mas la mano por mi pierna.

**Soy un maestro títere cariño – **dijo acercándose a mi rostro – **así que hoy puedo hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana – **dijo para luego besarme, abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos y sin permiso mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, el subió mas su mano por mi pierna hasta llegar a mis caderas y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

**SASORI QUE CREES QUE HACES –** él se separó de mi rápidamente, no sé quién era pues aun lloraba y tenía mis ojos cerrados.

**Hmp – **fue lo único que le oí responder.

**Aléjate de ella, le causaras un trauma innecesario – **dijo la persona, sentí una mano en mi hombro y abrí los ojos con pavor.

**Tranquila ** **él no se te acercara de nuevo – **dijo Konan secando mis lágrimas y quitando de mi tobillo la soga, por suerte ya no sentía nada en mis muñecas y mis tobillos; Konan se giró y miro a Sasori.

**Sasori, la muchacha está en estado, acaso no te diste cuenta – **la mire sorprendida, acaso acaba de decir que yo…..

**Lo sé, simplemente sería divertido jugar con ella – **dijo mirando a Konan.

**Sasori retírate antes de que acabe contigo, somos asesinos eso es cierto, pero sabes perfectamente que no apoyamos la violación** – le dijo el líder Pein mientras lo tomaba del cuello – **Mucho menos si le haces daño a él bebe que está en su vientre – **le dijo amenazadoramente, Sasori se soltó.

**Solo porque a ustedes les paso no quiere decir que nosotros debamos seguir esas reglas absurdas** – dijo enojado.

**Itachi, aleja a esta basura de mí ahora mismo –**dijo Pein con un notable enojo, mientras el moreno tomaba al pelirrojo y lo sacaba de allí.

El moreno se alejó llevándose consigo al pelirrojo, mire a Pein y Konan inmediatamente pregunte:

**A que te refieres con estar en estado, yo no estoy embarazada** – dije con nerviosismo – **mi periodo fue** – me detuve no tenía idea de cuando fue, ni siquiera en qué fecha estamos y cuando Gaara y yo hicimos en amor yo era virgen y ni el n yo usamos protección… mire a Konan – **Que tiempo llevo aquí – **Les pregunte.

**Un mes Sakura – **dijo Pein y el miro a Konan –** Llévala a otro lugar en su estado no puede estar en esta celda, que se duche, coma algo y que duerma un poco –** dijo para darse la vuelta y salir del lugar – **Konan, no dejes que ninguno de ellos se acerque a menos que sea Itachi – **ylo vi salir.

**Sakura aunque no lo creas, estas embarazada – **Me dijo dulcemente- ** Eso es seguro podemos sentir una pequeña corriente de chakra en tu vientre y no solo eso, la mezclas de chakras son tanto tuya como la del Kazekague ** – dijo ayudándome a poner de pie, yo instintivamente lleve mi mano al vientre.

**Konan** – Escuche- **Pein pidió que te ayudara con la chica – **vi entrar a Itachi y ponerse enfrente de mi hasta inclinarse y tomarme en brazos como si fuéramos recién casados – **Que habitación será la de ella** – pregunto.

**La habitación de Pein** \- la mire horrorizada – **Calma, él no te hará daño** – la mire con duda – **además eres nuestra prisionera después de todo, solo que ese bebe cambio los planes de tu estadía querida** – me dijo sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

**Hmp** – Itachi solo emitió ese estúpido sonido y me llevo con él a la habitación de Pein.

Lo siguiente que vi fue un lugar enorme muy similar o igual a una cueva, vi como Itachi pasaba por una habitación con una extraña estatua con varios ojos pero me llamo la atención que todos los ojos no estaban igual, es decir, algunos estaban abiertos y otros cerrados pero solo uno de esos ojos me seguía por donde iba pasando con Itachi y no dejo de mirarme hasta que desaparecí por un pasillo.

Llegamos a otro pasillo con varias puertas Itachi camino a una de ellas y Konan se encargó de abrirla, el me dejo en la cama con sumo cuidado y lo mire por primera vez parecía tan calmado que no parecía ser un asesino.

**Allí está la ducha** – dijo señalando una puerta - **iré por algo de ropa para que te cambies y algo de comer** – dijo para darse la vuelta – **recuerda que no puedes salir de esta habitación – **me advirtió mientras ella e Itachi salían del lugar.

Mire la habitación, toque mi vientre y empecé a **llorar "Gaara ven por mí, ven por nosotros"** pensé mientras sollozaba, mire mi muñeca y vi el brazalete de la arena de Gaara la toque y sonreí.

"**Ven por mi"** escuche un susurro, me asuste y mire a todos lados pero no había nadie.

"**Qué esperas, puedo sentir tu chakra"** volví a escuchar un poco más fuerte y decidí levantarme, lo hice torpemente por culpa de mi tobillo lesionado. La voz se sentía desde afuera pero no pude acercarme a la puerta pues en ese momento entro Itachi con ropa el me miro con cierta diversión en su cara al verme.

**Ibas a algún lugar** – me pregunto y yo asentí.

**Iba a la ducha pero me duele el tobillo y solo he llegado hasta aquí** – mentí pero él no tenía por qué saber lo que quería hacer.

Itachi sin decir nada me llevo al baño y me miro - **eres medico porque no te curas** \- dijo sin expresión.

**Mi chakra está muy débil** \- dije con temor.

**Hmp** \- cerró la puerta del baño y decidí ducharme, me desvestí y me metí en la ducha, abrí la llave y el agua empezó a correr por mi cuerpo relajándome un poco desde que me habían traído aquí. De mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas toque mi vientre y solo podía pensar en mi Padre, Haku y Gaara.

Luego de calmarme salí de la ducha, me seque y me coloque la ropa que Itachi trajo para mí y salí poco a poco del baño.

**Ahh** \- grite de impresión al ver a Pein allí sentado.

**Lamento haberte asustado** \- dijo serio, se levantó y al igual que Itachi me cargo y me llevo hasta la cama - **Konan preparo esto para ti espero te guste y te nutra más** \- me dio la comida servida en una mesita de desayunos - **No me temas, no te hare daño solo quiero algo que tu prometido tiene en su pueblo** \- dijo recostándose en la pared.

**Y podría saber que es** \- le pregunte pero el negó con la cabeza **\- Y porque me trajo a esta habitación después de tenerme tanto tiempo en una celda** \- volví a preguntar.

**Porque estas en estado** \- me dijo.

**Pero cuando me trajeron aquí ya estaba en estado y eso no impidió que usted me maltratara** \- dije un poco enfadada.

**En ese momento no era evidente, pero cuando Itachi lo noto al llegar hoy con nosotros y me aviso te juro que estuve a punto de matar a los chicos** \- me miro - **es algo que no tolero. Tratar mal a una embarazada** \- cuando le iba a responder volví a escuchar la voz y gire mi rostro a la puerta **"Ven por mi"** al parecer Pein lo noto.

**Ocurre algo** \- me pregunto.

**Podrías llevarme a fuera** \- lo mire y el elevo una ceja- **por favor, ustedes dijeron que no podía salir pero nunca dijeron nada de que uno me acompañara** \- el miro la puerta y pregunto.

**Porque quieres salir** \- dijo muy serio.

**Es que algo me llama, ¿no lo oyes?** \- me miro como si estuviera loca y luego miro mi muñeca, al verlo hice lo mismo y note que la arena de Gaara estaba inquieta.

**¿Qué es eso?** \- me pregunto.

**Arena de Gaara** \- dije - **y bien me llevaras**\- el asintió, camino hacia mí y me cargo.

**A donde** \- me dijo al salir de la habitación. **"Izquierda"** escuche.

**A la izquierda** \- el sin decir nada me guio por el pasillo por donde Itachi me trajo **"sigue hasta la estatua"** \- **Por aquí llegamos a una estatua**\- pregunte y el asintió y lo siguiente que hizo fue llevarme frente a la estatua de varios ojos.

**Bien que buscas** \- pregunto molesto bajándome con cuidado hasta quedar de pie junto a él.

**No lo se, solo me dijo que viniera aquí -** uno de los ojos brillo y la arena de mi muñeca enloqueció- **que ocurre** \- pregunte asustada.

**Es el Shukaku, antes estaba en el interior de Gaara**\- lo mire horrorizada y note que en el lugar había mas arena.

**Y porque hay más arena, ¿esto lo hace el?** \- dije a un lado de Pein.

**No, eso es por mí** \- esa voz, mire hacia atrás y allí estaba, era Gaara mi Gaara. Con la arena atrapo a Pein y a mí me llevo junto a el hasta abrazarme por la cintura.

**Gaara** \- dije emocionada mientras envolvía su cuello con mis brazos.

**Crees que podrás llevártela tan fácilmente** \- dijo con sonrisa macabra- **aun debes derrotar a los demás akatsukis** \- dijo sonriendo.

**No hay problema, no acabamos de llegar, estamos aquí desde que tu llegaste** \- Gaara me separo de él y le sonrió a Pein- **Kakuzu murió en manos de Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi, Hidan fue acabado por Azuma Sarutobi e Ino Yamanaka** \- volvio a sonreír mientras tomaba mi mano - **Deidara murió en manos de mis hermanos Temari y Kankuro, Konan murió en manos de Haku Momoshi y Kakashi Hatake, Itachi fue engañado por Sasuke Uchiha y aun continua su pelea, Kizame ha muerto en manos de Zabuza Momoshi, Tobi está en pelea con Neji Hyuga y su equipo al igual que Zetzu con Kiba Inusuka y su equipo y todos teniendo de apoyo a ninjas de la hoja, neblina y arena**\- termino de hablar y Pein se rio.

**Aun me queda uno** \- pero Gaara lo interrumpio.

**Hablas de Sasori, él fue el primero en morir y yo me encargue de el personalmente - Gaara frunció el ceño - y ahora te toca a ti **\- Pein me miro y sonrio, Gaara subió el brazo y la arena lo siguió, abrió la mano y de un golpe la cerro **\- Ataúd de Arena**\- lo siguiente que escuche fue un grito aterrador y donde antes estaba Pein cubierto de arena ahora salía sangre - **Sakura** \- me llamo Gaara lo mire y volví a abrazarlo mientras lloraba de nuevo.

**Gaara estas aqui** \- le dije abrazándolo.

**Vine por ti y nuestro hijo Sakura** \- lo mire sorprendida y el me beso, al separarse me dijo- **nunca más dejare que te alejen de mi** \- no pude responder pues sentí unos brazos que me alejaban de Gaara y me apretaban en un abrazo.

**Princesa estas bien, y él bebe que le paso a tu tobillo** \- dijo mi padre revisándome.

**Papa- **dije con sorpresa y lo abrace – **te extrañe, yo estoy bien y él bebe también** – dije aun abrazándolo.

**Zabuza hay que irnos de aquí** – dijo Gaara muy serio.

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPI QUE LES PARECIO, TENGO PLANEADO PONER EN EL SIGUIENTE COMO FUE CADA PELEA, Y ESPERO ME DEJEN CONSEJOS PUES SOY MALA CON LAS PELEAS….**

**SALUDOS NOS VEMOS Y GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS **


	13. Chapter 13

**Narra Sakura**

Me encontraba descansando en el hospital de Suna, Recuerdo que al despertar lo primero que vi fueron muchos arreglos florales, cartas y globos de helio que decían "Gracias a Dios estas sana" "Felicitaciones" "Bienvenida" entre otras cosas. Por suerte mi bebe estaba desarrollándose bien y yo solo tenía algunos moretones y el tobillo lastimado mas no fracturado. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que me rescataron lamentablemente aun no había podido hablar bien con Gaara pues él estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos y solo pasaba a verme como por dos o tres minutos, lo bueno era que tenía a mi padre y a Haku conmigo todo el tiempo.

**Sakura **\- escuche la voz de papa - **te traje la cena** \- dijo acomodando la comida en una mesita de hospital.

**Gracias Papa** \- dije sentándome con cuidado - **Oye papa ¿puedes contarme como es que vencieron a los Akatsukis?** \- le pregunte mientras empezaba a cenar.

**Bueno supongo que sí, veras la Hokague y el Kazekague tienen una alianza y los mejores ninjas de la hoja vinieron apoyar, pensamos que las peleas iban hacer fuertes pero a la final los Akatsukis cayeron muy rápido** – se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama – **Kakuzu murió debido a los ataques de Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara lo que dejo a Chouji con una debilidad de chakra y a Nara con un brazo roto** – se detuvo a pensar.

**Ohh valla, espero se mejoren** – dije tomando otro bocado.

**Lo harán son ninjas elite** – dijo para cruzarse de brazos – **Ino Yamanaka y su sensei Azuma Sarutobi derrotaron a Hidan, al parecer el chico cayó en un jutsu donde la rubia lo seducía o algo así, Sarutobi dio el golpe final -** lo interrumpí.

**Estoy segura de que es así, ese tipo era demasiado mujeriego papa** – le dije mientras volvía a comer.

**Ok continuare. Kankuro y Temari destrozaron literalmente a Deidara lo único que quedo de él fue un brazo** – movió la cabeza divertido **– Haku y Kakashi Hatake acabaron con Konan claro cuando la trajimos aún vivía pero no duro ni cinco minutos** – se rasco la nuca- **Neji Hyuga y su equipo exterminaron a Tobi pero no hallamos aún su cuerpo, el equipo de Kurenai mato a Zetzu y Kiba resultó gravemente herido pero está fuera de peligro** – hizo un gesto de superioridad – **y tu padre acabo con Kizame y lo disfrute y Sasuke Uchiha Mato a Itachi pero Sasuke desapareció nadie sabe sobre su paradero y Naruto está en su búsqueda. Lo importante es que ya los Akatsukis no molestaran y tu estarás bien y segura al igual que él bebe. –**termine de comer y papa se llevó la bandeja dejándome sola en la habitación. Pero en menos de un minuto tocaron a la puerta.

**Adelante** – respondí sin prestar atención a quien entraba.

**Hola **– al escuchar su voz lo primero que hice fue girar y buscar su mirada y allí estaba mi Gaara, con cara de paz.

**Gaara **– Susurre y comencé a llorar de emoción por tenerlo allí, él se acercó a mí se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo.

**No sabes lo preocupado que estuve mientras no te tenia a mi lado** – dijo lentamente yo solo podía oírlo pues aún seguía llorando - **Y aún más cuando supe que estabas embarazada y en manos de esos mercenarios. Te amo Sakura y no permitiré que a ti o al bebe le ocurra algo** – tomo mis mejillas y me beso.

**También te amo, no quiero alejarme de ti nunca más Gaara** – le dije abrazándolo el me sonrio y nos besamos.

**TIEMPO DESPUES…..**

**Narra Gaara**

Había llegado por fin el día de la boda, Sakura y yo decidimos casarnos antes de que naciera la bebe... Si como ven tendré una hermosa niña a la que llamaremos Hikari, Sakura está a unos días de entrar al noveno mes de embarazo. No pudimos casarnos antes por mi trabajo, Luego de acabar con Akatsukis tuve que entregar el cuerpo de cada uno a sus respectivas aldeas y arreglar otros asuntos.

Para la boda fueron invitados todos los Kagues, Feudales y todas aquellas personas unidas a nosotros más los que me dieron su apoyo para rescatarla de los Akatsukis.

**Hey Gaara** \- gritaron mi nombre y al girarme note que era Naruto.

**Naruto, No debes gritar en una iglesia** \- hice un gesto con mi cabeza en modo de saludo.

**Gaara, No puedo creer que por fin te casaras** \- dijo con entusiasmo - **y que tendremos a una pequeña peliroja o pelirosa corriendo por acá y por allá** \- dijo con ilusión.

**Si es sorprendente. Yo aún no creo a ver encontrado a alguien que en verdad me ame** \- es algo que solo podría hablar con él.

**Nee.. No seas idiota **\- dijo y eleve una ceja inexistente.

**Naruto soy el Kazekague debes respetarme** \- dije cansado pero el solo se echó a reír.

**Ahahahah Tonto, sé que lo eres pero también eres mi amigo. Así que debes soportar ese tipo de tratos mientras hablemos a solas** \- sonreí pues él tenía razón - **ahora Sakura te ama y tú a ella y la mejor muestra de ello es Hikari esa pequeña que viene en camino **\- Sonreí y escuche el sonido de la música nupcial. Naruto tomo su lugar de padrino y yo mire hacia adelante esperando ver a Sakura. Cuando entro a la iglesia tomada del brazo de su padre mi respiración fallo. Se veía hermosa con ese peinado recogido y el vestido que se soltaba delicadamente en su abultado vientre. Cuando por fin detuvo su andar frente a mí.

**Gaara te entrego a mi hija y espero la protejas y hagas feliz** \- dijo Zabuza para darme la mano y sonreír.

**No dudare ni un segundo en hacerlas felices y las protegeré con mi vida** \- al decir esto se giró a Sakura la abrazo y se dirigió a su lugar. Ella se giró y quedo frente a mí y me sonrio mientras la tomaba de las manos y nos colocábamos frente al sacerdote.

**Te ves hermosa** \- le dije por lo bajo y ella sonrio. Pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos - **¿Ocurre algo?** \- le pregunte y ella volvio a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

Mire hacia adelante, intentando escuchar lo que el Padre me decía y pude oír.

**Momoshi Sakura, acepta usted a nuestro Kazekague Sabaku No Gaara para respetarlo, amarlo, cuidarlo tanto en salud como en enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe **\- dijo el Padre. Ella sonrio y dijo acepto sin arrepentimiento. Sonreí y el padre repitió las palabras.

**Kazekague Sabaku No Gaara, acepta usted a Momoshi Sakura para respetarla, amarla, cuidarla tanto en salud como en enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe** \- término de decir el padre, mire a Sakura y frunció el ceño. Sonreí y respondí.

**Acepto -** dije con calma pero firme para que todos me escucharan.

**Entonces con el poder que la ley me otorga, los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia -** termino de decir el padre y mire de nuevo a Sakura, me incline hacia ella y la bese. Escuche los aplausos y gritos de todos.

**Sakura, ¿estás bien? **\- le susurre.

**No** \- respondió ella. Me paralice y me alarme a la vez.

**¿Que está mal?** \- le pregunte tomándola de las mejillas. De inmediato el bullicio ceso.

**¿Ocurre algo?** \- pregunto Naruto con preocupación.

**Lo siento** \- dijo Sakura empezando a llorar.

**Sakura ¿Que tienes?** \- volví a preguntar.

**No puedo ir a la recepción** \- llorando sonrio.

**¿De qué hablas?** \- le pregunto Ino quien es su dama de honor.

**Debo ir al hospital** \- todos absolutamente todos nos alarmamos **\- Tengo dolores de parto** \- dijo y todos nos congelamos, pero Temari nos despertó a todos.

**¡Gaara! acaso no la oíste** \- me regaño Temari- **Debemos llevarla al hospital** \- al decir esto reaccione y la cargue, para luego girarme hacia la Hokague.

**Hokague, podría atender usted el parto** \- ella asintió.

**¡Claro! ahora vamos al hospital** \- dijo de manera autoritaria.

Llegamos al hospital, y una vez dentro de la sala de parto por alguna razón empezaron nauseas, mareos, nerviosismo y lo peor era yo quien los tenia, Una Hora después de haber entrado en labor de parto Nació mi pequeña niña, de cabello rojo y tez blanca y por increíble que se oiga sus ojos eran iguales a los míos.

**Gaara mírala es igual a ti** – le escuche decir a mi esposa desde la cama donde tenía a la bebe en sus brazos.

**Para mí es igual de hermosa que tú** – le dije mientras me sentaba con cuidado a su lado.

**Pues creo que salió a su papa** – dijo jugando con la manito del bebe - **Gaara seremos felices más de lo que somos** – dijo sonriendo.

**Ya lo somos Saku, tenemos a nuestras familias, amigos y aldeas juntos y ahora tenemos a esta hermosa bebe quien nos llena aún mas de felicidad y en mi caso no siento más soledad desde que te conocí **– la bese – **Gracias a Dios ese día en el bar se dio NUESTRO ENCUENTRO**.

**Y FIN…**

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA:* **

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN ESTE FIC Y A SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y LAS QUE SIGUIERON DE CERCA LA HISTORIA… **


End file.
